Goku Black (Canon)/Paleomario66
Base Goku Black= |-|Present Zamasu= |-|Super Saiyan Rosé= |-|Super Saiyan Rosé w/Scythe= 'Summary' Goku Black, otherwise known simply as Black, is an evil being that appears in Future Trunks' timeline. He was originally Zamasu, but he stole Goku's body with the Super Dragon Balls. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-B | 2-B | 2-B | 2-B Name: Goku Black (originally Zamasu) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Zamasu after switching bodies with Goku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Dark Magic and Light Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Matter Manipulation (Molecular), Duplication, Adaptation to injury and Reactive Evolution. Invulnerability for Clones, Limited Space-Time Manipulation and Durability Negation w/ Ki Scythe, Time Travel and Time Paradoxal Resistance w/ Time Ring, Statistics Amplification w/ Kaioken, Limited Light Manipulation w/ Solar Flare, Resistance to Electrokinesis | All abilities from base form, except on a dramatically enhanced scale | All abilities from base & Super Saiyan, except on a dramatically enhanced scale Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Goku noted that he was much stronger than the Supreme Kais of Universe 7, and he managed to hold his own against Super Saiyan 2 Goku) | Multiverse level (Casually stomped Future Trunks and fought with Super Saiyan 2 Goku) | Multiverse level (Quite a bit stronger than before, sent a suppressed Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta flying with a kick) | Multiverse level (Stronger than his base forms, superior to SSB Goku and Vegeta. After being dominated by Vegeta he attained a Zenkai boost and trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, with his fierce god scythe he harnessed the power of a whole space-time continuum) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Can outpace Vegeta without even trying) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level (Took hits from suppressed Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta) | Multiverse level (Harnessed the power of a space-time continuum, survived a beatdown from SSB Vegeta after a power boost) Stamina: Extremely High | Extremely High | Extremely High Range: Melee normally, several dozens of meters w/ Ki attacks | Melee normally, several dozens of meters w/ Ki attacks, a few kilometers w/ Telekinesis | Melee normally, several dozens of meters w/ Ki attacks. Universal w/ Ki Scythe and space-time manipulation Standard Equipment: Time Ring and Potarra Earrings Intelligence: Above Average, highly experienced in combat Weaknesses: Arrogant at times (it IS justifiable when he is arrogant.. Whenever any of his forms are truly in danger, they can easily adjust their mindset and fight seriously). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'God Split Cut:' Goku Black concentrates his Ki into his hand, creating a sword out of his Ki. *'Continuous Energy Bullet:' Goku Black concentrates Ki into his hand and shoots a steady and rapid line of Ki Blasts. *'Sphere of Justice:' Goku Black fires forward a small, harmless-looking ball of Ki. This was always used intertwined with Zamasu's version of this move and formed an enormous bullet of energy. *'Black Kamehameha:' Goku Black charges a purple version of Son Goku's iconic Kamehameha. *'Ki Hold:' Utilizing telekinetic power and his Ki, Goku Black halts and holds his foe, allowing him to thrash them at his leisure. *'Ki Scythe:' Goku Black bends his Ki and forms a scythe, which he can use to slash foes with energy. Said slashes of energy cut through space-time, and create a void--either an entire universe, a timeline, or Black's bottomless hate for mortals. Key: Present Zamasu | Before Replicating Goku's Style | After Replicating Goku's Style (Base) | Super Saiyan |''' Super Saiyan Rosé''' Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2